Perdido
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: [Era como si él se hubiera vuelto un extraño; un rostro más en la calle, una voz de fondo entre el ruido del tráfico...]Momentos en la vida de Greg. PearlxGreg, GregxPearl, leve AU. Compilación también
1. Chapter 1

**Pues esta historia la escribí para participar en el reto** "¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black" **pero no tengo la seguridad de que esta pareja sea del todo crack debido a acontecimientos reciente, tal vez si, tal vez no.**

 **Ya tenia el 90% de esto antes que saliera así lo voy a publicar de todas formas.**

 **Como sabran AU porque...yo quiero! :D**

.

..

 **...**

 **...**

Greg tenía 21 años cuando descubrió que el universo no era un lugar tan solitario después de todo. Él nunca fue al espacio pero no lo necesitó, los seres de otros mundos vinieron a él; chicas nacidas de piedras preciosas ni más ni menos.

Rose, su esposa; era robusta, alta y tenía voluminoso cabello en bucles como enormes pétalos. Amethyst, era una joya pequeña con forma de niña; Garnet era casi inexpresiva y decía poco; también había una cierta piedra blanca que siempre estaba con Rose, Pearl tenía cabello corto y ojos claros, era delicada y ni un centímetro más alta o más baja que él.

Por un tiempo él realmente fue feliz, nunca imaginó como terminarían las cosas. Una década más tarde Pearl puso a su bebé recién nacido en sus brazos, su esposa había muerto porque quiso a su hijo suficiente.

Para las gemas que eran casi inmortales sobrellevarlo no fue fácil y Greg estaba seguro de que en una u otra forma lo culparon, porque si él no hubiera aparecido Rose aún estaría con ellas.

Pasó un año antes que él lo notara, su cabeza había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Ella no dejo de hablarle, Pearl tampoco decía palabras crueles a la primera oportunidad, ella no trató de matarlo, no, y aún él sabía que todo había cambiado. La muerte de Rose había terminado con su amistad. Ella empezó a hablarle en una fría calma, su rostro tranquilo parecía no reconocer su existencia, era como si ella hablaba sola en voz alta.

Él debería entender, esto no debería molestarlo, pero cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban él solo podía ver un vacío, él había sido borrado de su mente; para él ya no había odio o rabia, a estas alturas eso se había apagado, desaparecido como si ella ya no pudiera sentir nada por él, nada. Él hubiera preferido su desprecio.

La peor parte era la naturalidad con la que lo hacía, era como si él se hubiera vuelto un extraño; un rostro más en la calle, una voz de fondo entre el ruido del tráfico.

Él tenía esa sensación de haber perdido algo para siempre, de haber hecho algo que no podía ser reparado en ninguna forma. Greg sabía que no había sido su culpa, que Rose lo decidió cuando el bebé aún estaba en camino, Pearl lo sabía también pero él la conocía; Greg era para Pearl una miríada de emociones colapsadas unas contra otras y de alguna forma en el proceso todas se habían extinto.

Con Steven todo era diferente; ella sonreía, lo cargaba como quien protegía un tesoro y algunas veces él pudo oírla cantar, suave y dulce hasta que se quedaba dormido. Pearl quiso a Steven aun antes de que naciera, antes de que todos supieran lo que iba a pasar, a ella no le importó que fuese un humano…luego claro de un rato de incredulidad y cierto horror. Una gema "creando" un humano era más que un poco extraño.

Antes de nacer Steven tenía un nombre y una familia, eso seguía siendo así, Greg no podía estar más agradecido, pero a él realmente le afectaba ser tratado en esa manera.

Él quería decírselo, pero eso significaría discutir una memoria dolorosa. Algunas veces la gente simplemente no puede hacerlo, nadie quiere recordar esas cosas; así que guardas silencio y esperas enterrándolo todo, tal vez la siguiente vez que salga estarás mejor preparado.

* * *

Ellos estaban en la oficina del lavado de autos, ella solo tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas e irse. Él no supo la mitad de lo que le dijo. Greg había esperado, pero ya eran tres años y ella aún… ni una sola vez…Greg bajó la mirada apretando los dientes en una mezcla de ira y frustración. Pearl no lo distinguió o tal vez solo decidió ignorarlo, habiendo terminado con lo que tenía que decir se dio media vuelta. Él ya no lo soportó más.

"PEARL, ¡YO AUN ESTOY AQUÍ!" Ella había ensanchado los ojos y él siguió con la vista su propia mano, había sujetado su brazo tal vez muy bruscamente. La soltó como si el contacto lo quemara "yo…lo siento"

La puerta se abrió de golpe Amethyst entro con una mirada aburrida "Cuánto más vas a tar-?" Ella vio raramente entre los dos que estaban inmóviles "… ¿qué? ¿Pasa…algo?"

Greg no sabía si Pearl entendió que no fue su intensión, si oyó la desesperación en su tono o si sencillamente no quiso involucrar a Amethyst, lo cierto es que ella negó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza "no pasa nada," hizo una pausa acercándose a la otra gema "podemos irnos ya si quieres"

"¡ya era hora!" exclamó Amethyst alzando los brazos exageradamente. "El helado se va a derretir"

"Ese es para Steven, Amethyst" respondió Pearl saliendo.

* * *

Greg conducía bajo la lluvia, era tarde, el fin de un mal día. Había llovido toda la semana, una semana sin sol o la claridad del cielo pero sobre todo ¡sin clientes! nadie lavaba su auto con ese clima así que una semana lenta y… se estaba muriendo de hambre. Normalmente esas cosas no hubieran sido suficiente para ahogar su eterno optimismo, al fin y al cabo por lo menos estaba de camino a recoger a su hijo, pero hoy el destino se estaba esforzando. La van se detuvo de repente en medio de la carretera, él cerró los ojos conteniéndose.

Ahora tenía que salir en la lluvia para tratar de ver qué pasaba. Abrió la puerta y fue como pasar por una cascada, inmediatamente quedó empapado. Él recibió lo inevitable con una murmurada protesta y resignación. ¿Por qué a veces parecía que la vida le escupía en la cara?

Tras una rápida inspección no encontró neumáticos pinchados y no se había quedado sin gasolina así que se metió bajo la camioneta murmurando de nuevo sobre "Esa maldita fuga" que había estado ocupado antes para arreglar.

De pronto vio un par botas aparecer junto a la van. "Sal de ahí Greg" dijo la cansada voz de Pearl. Él se paralizó, había emoción en su tono y era maravilloso escucharlo.

"Yo…necesito encontrar la fuga" explicó Greg.

"¡No puedes arreglar un auto en la lluvia!" Protesto ella y él casi podía verle girando los ojos. "Además seguro son las bujías" Murmuró viendo a un lado

Él salió, la lluvia era menos fuerte ahora, lentas pero constantes gotas seguían cayendo. Pearl estaba parada allá con un fondo de nubes grises, llevaba un impermeable, sostenía un paraguas en una mano medio apoyado en su hombro y una bolsa de compras en la otra.

Ella no dijo nada pero camino hasta la puerta del pasajero, entonces puso la bolsa y entro cerrando el paraguas. Greg despertó dándose cuenta que debería hacer lo mismo. Abrió la puerta del conductor, había una toalla en el asiento. Él la vio un par de segundos y entonces entró tratando de secarse por lo menos el pelo. Ella no prestaba atención, miraba a las claras gotas estrellándose contra el vidrio.

Se sentaron allá un largo rato, el silencio perturbado por el agua golpeando el techo y el duro pavimento de la calle.

Pearl siempre encontró este ambiente tranquilizante, ella dejo ir un suspiro "¿No podías haber dejado las cosas como estaban, verdad?" hablaba quietamente pero había un leve tinte de irritación en su voz. "Yo me rendí contigo…" su tono cambió en ese momento, su rostro perdió su serenidad "…sino podía…" ella forcejeaba con las palabras, sus ojos se estrecharon, fruncía "sino podía ordenarlo, yo…si tantas cosas me confundían" Pearl quien siempre sabía que decir, que hablaba complicado y hacia rimar las frases por diversión; no podía expresarse. "solo quería dejarlo atrás, sino podía tratar con esto entonces solo quedaba desistir, solo tenía que abandonarlo" Ella inhalo profundo "¿por qué insistes con esto?" preguntó con honestidad "Yo no quería tener nada más que ver contigo."

Él no respondió por largos segundos, ¿por qué insistía? Era una buena pregunta "Te echo de menos" él dijo simplemente y ella sintió algo desquebrajarse en su interior.

Ella casi se había reído pero inmediatamente el sonido se ahogó y un par de gotas cayeron de las esquinas de sus ojos.

"A veces realmente te odio," dijo ella desviando su mirada "siempre estás hablando, mirándome como si pidieras perdón"

Él entendió mejor la situación entonces, los últimos dos años si habían tenido un efecto, como cuando alguien sale de un shock, ella lentamente perdía su impasibilidad, él solo había hecho todo salir demasiado a prisa.

"Yo nunca quise que pasara así. No hubo nada que pudiera haber hecho."

"Entonces ¿por qué te disculpas?"

Ella lo vio de nuevo "La emoción no es racional Greg, solo...está ahí"

Su mano buscó la de la chica, ella tomó la suya débilmente solo dejando que la sostuviera. Él no era un extraño, no era solo un humano más, ni otra vida que miraba pasar con desinterés; mucho contra su voluntad él era importante para ella.

Después de un minuto él parpadeo, su mano estaba tibia; las gemas nunca tuvieron calor corporal, por supuesto que podrían de quererlo así pero Pearl nunca se molestó con esa clase de asuntos innecesariamente humanos, más aun, ella sentía cierto desdén por las características que las otras copiaban.

Ella sonrió un poco notando su sorpresa. "Steven siempre temblaba, cada vez que lo cargaba"

"¡¿Realmente hiciste eso por él?!" Ella podría haberlo envuelto en una manta vez tras vez, incomodo, pero Pearl haría mucho por evitar ciertas cosas propias de la _vida orgánica;_ no tenía que hacer un cambio permanente "Jeezas, en realidad debes quererlo mucho"

Ella alzó una ceja "¿Por qué te impresiona tanto?"

Los ojos de Greg se movieron a un lado "bueno, es fácil ver que lo quieres pero…" él ya no sabía si debería decírselo, él fue muy tonto en pensarlo en primer lugar "…yo creí que estarías al menos un poco…enojada con él"

Ella lo vio casi con desconcierto, entonces frunció y abrió la boca como para decir algo pero no lo hizo "Nunca fue sobre escoger entre uno y otro. Yo podía entender que ella no quisiera separarse de él, que no quisiera verlo morir." Ella bajo la mirada "si te digo algo ¿podrías no decírselo a las otras?"

Esto se miraba serio, él asintió. "Rose necesitaba darle una gema, pero no necesariamente la suya…" el sonido de su voz bajo pero él pudo oírle de todas formas "le dije que podía tomar la mía…Rose se negó"

Los ojos de Greg se ensancharon, ella medio esperaba que él preguntara _¿Por qué?_ , él pudo haber tenido a ambos después de todo.

"¡Trataste de darle la tuya!" dijo con sobresalto, entonces su ojos se suavizaron "Siento haber preguntado Pearl, a veces pienso cosas muy estúpidas"

Ella lo miro con intensidad tratando de ver algo falso allá, pero él hablaba sinceramente y ella desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar ese nudo en su garganta. "Oh, mira! Esta dejando de llover, seguro podrá arrancar en un rato"

"Eh? Si, ya es de noche, Steven estará preocupado porque no llegué a tiempo" dijo con ánimo "y tal vez consiga algo de comer de regreso, Gosh realmente tengo hambre"

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa entonces y se movió buscando sus compras. No fue hasta que ella lo soltó para alcanzar la bolsa que noto como mientras hablaban ella había apretado su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Ella sacó una bolsa de papel, había un emparedado en una envoltura de aluminio y un vaso cerrado de capuchino que todavía debía estar algo caliente por el olor, olía tan bien. Ella le extendió la mano para darle el emparedado

"Garnet dijo que había una oportunidad de que me topara contigo de regreso a casa." Él elevo las cejas, desde el principio ella había venido a tratar de hacer las paces. "Gracias Pearl" dijo él con un poco de demasiado sentimiento para agradecer por un emparedado.

* * *

Steven tenía 15 y una apariencia que no había cambiado desde los ocho, él probablemente estaba detenido en el tiempo para siempre. Greg vio a la chica bailando con él, a quien Greg sostenía en un tipo de abrazo, ella era igual que Steven. Se habían conocido por 25 años y aquí estaba esta linda cosa que le sonreía quietamente. Ella era solo un poco distinta cuando se conocieron, él se preguntaba por qué había querido quedarse con esta forma y no reconstruido la que tenía antes, si él pudiera aun seria aquel chico que estaba de paso por Beach City.

 _"Él solía ser hermoso"_ Eso fue lo que le oyó decir a Pearl una vez cuando un Steven de 5 años preguntó

Hicieron un giro, y él sonrió. A él le gustaba esta sensación, un cuerpo algo más pequeño que el suyo que podía sostener entre sus brazos, manos frágiles y un toque gentil que reconocería con los ojos cerrados.

Pearl perdió un poco el ritmo, ella hacia eso a veces, cuando de estar con una gema se habrían fusionado.

"Nunca hiciste esto mucho con humanos, cierto? Bailar solo por diversión."

"Eres humano? Oh, sí, me mantengo olvidando" dijo como una broma susurrada por las cientos de veces que ella lo dijo en el pasado.

Entonces dijo con algo de gracia en su tono "Con nadie más". Ella se acercó dejándole saber lo que haría, un beso suave que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Pearl se separó de él "No eres humana? Siempre me olvido"

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Iba a ser más larga pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, un saludo y dejen reviews que si lo hacen seguro me animo a escribir más luego.**


	2. Chapter 2: Imitación

**Aviso** : _"Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Han encontrado esto en "fanfiction" y en la categoria cartoons: Steven Universe así que imagino saben a que va pero por si lo olvidan les dejo el nombre del creador de la serie. "Rebecca Sugar"

* * *

 **Prometí un nuevo oneshot hace como 3 semanas, pero dicen que mejor tarde que nunca :P**

 **Este por cierto este no es el que estaba escribiendo entonces jejeje.**

 **Por favor no hagan fanfics de este fanfic sin pedir permiso antes.**

 **Para la comunidad: Si no estan familiarizados con este show y no saben quién es quién pueden ver los primeros párrafos de "Perdido" que está en mi profile donde hice una pequeña introducción aunque sea AU establece los papeles de los personajes. Pensé que volver a introducirlos sería redundante.**

 **Este es un AU pero se desarrolla en el mismo universo que "Perdido". Aunque no depende de este puede considerarse parte del mismo.**

 **A solicitud, he puesto los nombres en español. Amethyst = Amatista, Pearl (pronunciado "Perl") = Perla.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Imitación**

 **.**

Perla y Garnet le contaron una vez una historia o algo así, no fue mucho después que la encontraron, cuando aún era pequeña justo como una niña humana. Ella no podía recordar muy bien pero era sobre como los poderes de una gema funcionaban mejor como una " _manifestación"_ de su personalidad.

Amatista nunca pensó mucho en eso y porque nunca lo pensó nunca se dio cuenta por qué era tan mala en todo y tan buena cambiando de forma. Imitar para ella era casi un auto reflejo y entre más intentos más exacta era la copia.

Ella era una niña cuando sus compañeras conocieron a este chico humano de cabello largo, ese que se volvió el esposo de una de ellas.

* * *

Steven tenía 4 años, eran 14 años desde que conoció a las chicas y ahora Greg se la pasaba días en su almacén viendo su viejo programa favorito con Amatista. Greg siempre amó ese programa pero había ahora algo en esas cintas que le hacía olvidarse de todo, que hacía a todo desaparecer.

Algunas personas conseguían ese efecto al oír una canción o sostener un trago de whisky bajo luces opacas; su mente podía volver atrás, a un tiempo al que él quiso aferrarse, un tiempo que quiso durara para siempre. Él había conocido a su novia poco más de un año antes y él era Mr. Universe; un día sería famoso, un día tocaría frente a grandes multitudes. Aun si no lo conseguía le bastaba con quedarse allá.

A él le gustaba regresar a sus pensamientos de entonces, a sus sentimientos de entonces, era casi como volver en el tiempo. Habían cosas en el presente que lo hacían despertar, había por que vivir _ahora_ , razones para querer estar aquí.

Fue casi a media noche que mientras _descansaba los ojos_ una de esas razones apareció, sentada sobre sus piernas puestas juntas a un lado de su improvisada cama. Perla lo miraba con un leve fruncido.

–Hey– saludó él débilmente. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero el televisor estaba aún encendido, la grabación había terminado y no hubo nadie para cambiarla.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro resignado –Hola– contesto entonces en voz baja.

–¿Llevo mucho durmiendo?– dijo él sentándose mientras se frotaba los ojos.

–diez minutos desde que llegué– ella había estado debatiéndose si despertarlo o no. Él no se veía en muy buenas condiciones. Perla les hacía una visita de vez en cuando si pasaban un par de días sin saber de ellos pero esta vez habían sido más que un par de días.

Amatista despertó de su sitio en algún lado entre unas cajas oyendo una conversación. Ella escuchó el intercambio un rato sin salir de su no tan visible posición. El cuarto estaba tan lleno de viejos muebles, ropa y demás que era más bien difícil ver entre todo eso.

Al final Greg estaba parado junto a la puerta.

–Shees Perla, no sé cómo agradecértelo– después de acomodar un paquete sobre un viejo altavoz.

–No es nada– contesto ella pero entonces dijo –tienes que pasar un poco más de tiempo con Steven ¿de acuerdo? Él no está acostumbrado a que te ausentes tanto–

–eh? Claro, lo haré.–

Él le vio irse y sonrió, no aparto la vista hasta que estaba lejos. A sus espaldas una luz destelló.

–Tú me das lastima– una voz que le hizo ensanchar los ojos dijo tras él. Lentamente volteo, Perla estaba parada allá o más bien era ella como se veía hace años, hace muchos años. Greg enmudeció, sus ojos fijos en la chica frente a él. Cuando soñaba algunas veces ella se miraba así, justo como a veces él aparecía en la casa donde se crío aunque ya no existiera. Cientos de imágenes, de recuerdos, colmaron su cerebro en esos cortos instantes.

Cada pequeño detalle en su sitio, la expresión en su cara esa misma que conocía tan bien; esa con la que miraba hacia abajo aun si estaban a la misma altura, carecía de esa dulce resignación con la que ella le había hablado más temprano. Fue hasta que vio la joya incrustada en su pecho semi oculta por la traslucida malla que cubría sus hombros que pudo poner juntos dos y dos.

–A-Amatista?– Ella nunca había hecho algo como esto, era una copia perfecta, la imitación del sonido también lo era.

–Solo un poco de amabilidad…es todo lo que se necesita– había decepción en el tono apenas más infantil que Perla solía tener.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Qué está mal contigo?–

–Siempre ha sido así, no?– ella no levantó su voz, como Perla no lo haría, a él solía sorprenderle, no había una gota de veneno en sus palabras y aun así…

–Ella era cruel, ustedes estaban peleando todo el tiempo, pero nada de eso te importó– la chica sonrió cálidamente, tal una linda cara con un toque que le hacía parecer apenada, la ocasional timidez que con el tiempo halló enterrada bajo todo su orgullo y distante trato. Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordarse que esta no era la real. –No te importó porque ella tenía bonitos ojos y esta suave voz–

–Eso no es verdad!–

–Pero claro que lo es.– Amatista dijo eso como una grabación de las palabras de Perla pero una emoción muy suya de la que perdió el control –Crees que no puedo verlo?! Tu estas rogando por algo de su atención. Solo porque decide no tratarte como basura de repente eso es tan especial–

Su tono cambio de nuevo a ese más calculado de Perla pero cargado de algo parecido a una risa ahogada –Eres realmente patético old man, ella es justo como tú, ella solo…adora tener cosas bonitas, nunca va a querer estar contigo pero oye, ¿quién querría?– se detuvo de pronto. Su cabeza colgó baja –Solo ella– su forma empezó a expandirse y cambiar en la luz

Esta segunda transformación no fue así de perfecta, no era exacta, pero para horror de Greg era su rostro sin duda. –Si Rose no hubiera estado allá hubiera sido Perla, o no? Bueno, Rose ya no está aquí–

Lo que _Rose_ dijo después hizo a Greg huir. Ella quería hacerle daño y lo había conseguido.

* * *

La forma de Rose empezó a deformarse hasta que Amatista emergió de la luz respirando agitadamente, sudando. Una transformación más precisa necesitaba mucha energía. Su cansado rostro se distorsionó en una sonrisa apenas distinguible mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sentía que lo que había hecho era justo como dejar ir un grito, se sentía bien.

Amatista se dejó caer en el suelo. –Él se lo merecía– murmuró, la imagen sin embargo volvió a aparecer en su cabeza haciéndole fruncir. La manera en que Greg miraba a Perla…Amatista quería que Greg la mirara en la misma manera.

Ella sintió sus parpados pesados ¿No era solo la forma de Perla, verdad? Greg admiraba a Perla, ella quería eso, quería esa admiración. Greg la respetaba también ¿por qué no tenía ella ese respeto? Él creía que Perla era tan grandiosa, Amatista hizo una mueca.

Amatista quería…ser Perla, porque Amatista era envidia. Pese a todo no era espontaneidad su rasgo más marcado, no lo era el desorden que acarreaba a todos lados. Si había un sentimiento más fuerte que los demás en ella, era la envidia.

La envidia imita, odia lo que no es capaz de copiar, odia porque no posee, odia porque es incapaz de ser una cosa distinta. Amatista no quería ser como Perla, quería ser Perla.

Greg y ella eran muy parecidos, eran un desastre tras otro, buenos para nada; pero su reacción era opuesta. Amatista sabía, él nunca la vería en la misma forma que veía a Perla porque Greg, amaba a Perla.

¿Por qué? Perla nunca había hecho nada sino burlarse de él

* * *

Greg tenía mucho en su mente, se quedó dormido hasta muy tarde, cansado de pensar; él ya no quería tener que pensar en nada. Despertó al día siguiente con algo decepción, que lo que pasó estaba muy fresco en su memoria.

Hay momentos donde el engranaje que mueve la vida de alguien se detiene, él no podía evitar sentirse así de vez en cuando, como si se hubiera quedado varado sin encontrar una forma de avanzar, aun después de largos minutos se levantó para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Cuidar un niño humano era distinto de cuidar a una gema, Amatista solía ser difícil de manejar cuando era un infante; siempre saltando a la primera cosa que atrapara su curiosidad, el tipo de creatura en que tienes que mantener un ojo constantemente. Perla hizo un gesto al recuerdo, tenía que agregar: Ausencia de sentido de auto preservación.

Sin embargo Amatista nunca fue tan joven como lo era Steven. Perla aprendió algo de Steven esa mañana: Los niños solo atienden a razones por un tiempo.

Cuando Steven preguntaba por su padre ella respondía –Seguramente está ocupado–, –Él tiene que trabajar– o –Dijo que vendrá pronto–, el chico se quedaba algo triste y olvidaba el asunto, pero hoy después de preguntar Steven comenzó a sollozar, bajo y entre tomas de aire. Ella solo lo vio por instantes, sorprendida de su reacción; él lloraba allá sentado en su piso inmaculadamente limpio.

–Vamos Steven– dijo ella recogiéndolo –Iremos a buscar a papá–

Fueron directo al almacén pero estaba cerrado, su primera suposición fue que finalmente habían quemado el VHS y no habrían más _funciones_ hasta que compraran otro. Para cuando llegaron a su camioneta Steven ya estaba bastante más calmado.

–Qué es eso?!– dijo Perla en un ánimo que no sentía pero que distraía a Steven –¿Esta papá dentro?– preguntó al chico. Ella abrió una de las puertas de la camioneta con una mano.

–¿No?– Perla olvidó un poco el juego al encontrarla vacía y notar además que no había restos de Pizza o comida china sino que estaba bastante limpio. Él seguro no había estado aquí en un rato. Ella se detuvo a pensar pero entonces le sonrió de nuevo al chico –¿Qué te parece Steven? Nuestra presa es elusiva– Steven no le respondió.

Ella sonrió ancho, autentico esta vez –E-lu-si-va– dijo cerrando la camioneta de nuevo.

Ellos estaban parados frente a la puerta de la oficina en el lavado de autos, más bien Perla estaba parada sosteniendo a Steven.

–Toca la puerta Steven– él cerró su manito en un puño y golpeo antes que Perla repitiera, no es que alguien fuera a oírlo.

Ella tocó de nuevo –Greg!– llamó Perla –Estas ahí?– No hubo respuesta

Perla esperaba que la puerta no tuviera llave, no quería tener que arrancarla para revisar pero lo haría si estaba cerrada, siempre podía arreglarla después.

No, no tenía llave.

–Papá!– él chico en sus brazos exclamó, su rostro iluminándose. Greg tenia auriculares y estaba tendiendo ropa limpia en medio de la oficina. Perla lo bajó para que él pudiera caminar.

–Steven!– él se quitó los auriculares al verlo y lo cogió para cargarlo –¿Cómo has estado amiguito?– él había querido ir por su pequeño antes pero solo habían pasado tres días desde lo de Amatista y ella también estaría allá, así lo estaría Perla.

Perla lo miraba con ojos estrechados, él había hecho llorar a Steven pero tenía que ser delicada, no iba a discutir frente a su bebé.

–Él quería verte– dijo Perla con algo de irritación –Seriamente Greg, ha sido más de una semana– Greg no dijo nada pero su expresión se volvió seria.

–Estas bien?– dijo ella dejando su irritación atrás, dándose cuenta que había algo diferente

–Bien ¿por qué?– dijo él queriendo saber si Amatista le había dicho lo que pasó

–Amatista volvió al templo así que no has estado con ella y eso fue hace tres días ¿dónde has estado?–

Ella no sabía. –Trabajando, perdí la noción del tiempo– dijo él apretando un poco más al chico.

Sorprendentemente, era bueno verla también.

* * *

Era esa temporada donde los días son más cortos que las noches. Steven tenía 14 años y estaba jugando fuera antes de la cena con la extraña mascota que las gemas le dejaron conservar.

Amatista vegetaba en casa, tendida cerca de una ventana. Ella y Greg habían vuelto a ser amigos, si, como siempre había sido. Hasta ese día él nunca entendió que la había poseído para usar la forma de su esposa o la forma de Perla. Greg simplemente asumió que Amatista lo culpaba por la muerte de Rose y quería vengarse.

La verdad era mucho más egoísta; diez años son mucho tiempo para pensar aun para una creatura semi inmortal y Amatista poco a poco llegó a entenderlo.

Ella llegó a aceptarlo, él no pensaba en ella de esa manera y Perla, Perla era también su familia, por eso nunca le dijo frente a frente ninguna de esas cosas. No es así de sencillo, sabes que está mal. Aún ocasionalmente esos sentimientos aparecían de nuevo y algunas veces ella cedía a dejarse guiar por ellos.

*tumk* *tumk* Sus ojos fueron hacia el techo, ellos estaban caminando sobre el techo. Para esta hora debían estar terminando de reparar el enorme agujero sobre la cama de Steven, ese al otro sobre la cocina y las pequeñas fallas. Greg era bueno en esas cosas y le gustaba arreglar los daños él mismo. Decía que era mucho más personal y sobre todo mucho más barato.

Habían podido construir la casa en primer lugar; un agujero en el techo, una pared nueva de vez en cuando; no era tan grave.

Perla había aprendido a hacer estas reparaciones muy rápido _–Porque ella es **tan** lista!–_ pensó Amatista frunciendo.

Para ver por la ventana solo se dio la vuelta en su cómodo cojín. Fuera el cielo tenía un muy desteñido anaranjado, había a una larga escalera recostada contra la pared, herramientas desordenadas que seguro eran de Greg.

Greg bajó llevando sobrantes de madera en un brazo, los puso en el suelo apilándolos, entonces le extendió una mano a Perla para ayudarle a bajar, ella la tomó sin pausa.

Amatista giró los ojos, Perla no necesitaba ayuda, ella solo… adoraba las cortesías y tener alguien a quien cuidar.

–Nos vemos mañana– Greg la besó en la mejilla como despedida, ella se sonrojó un poco; a Perla aun le avergonzaba mostrar ese tipo de afecto cuando habían otros cerca...o en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Dijeron adiós y Perla volvió a la casa llevando una caja de herramientas.

Perla caminó pasando su lugar. Este era el fin, la gema púrpura lo sentía pero tenía que oírlo –Lo amas?– dijo de repente

A Perla la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa pero la intensidad con que en ella le hizo mirarla fijamente, parecía importante. –Mucho– respondió.

Amatista se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación. Él nunca fue suyo para dejarlo ir, pero ahora le pertenecía a otra persona. Si, era su pertenecía como un ojo o una mano; eso oyó a Vidalia decir un día, como la gema en su pecho para uno de su especie. Y ahora que lo sabía podía dejar esto morir, no fue así cuando él estuvo con Rose pero por fin esto podía morir.

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Basado en el incidente no especificado que ocurre cuando Steven era pequeño en el episodio "Máxima capacidad".**

 **He usado guiones esta vez porque es propio del español aunque ayer abrí una biblia y todo los diálogos aparte de la narrativa usaban las comillas ("") así que no creo que sea falta ortográfica ni nada.**


End file.
